cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
CN City bumpers
Here are the cityscape bumpers used on Cartoon Network during the CN City era, as well as the Yes! era. :This list is incomplete. You can help the Cartoon Network Wiki by adding the missing bumpers. Normal additions ''Ben 10'' Ben10 1.png Ben10 2.png Ben10 3.png Ben10 4.png Ben10 5.png Ben10 6.png Ben10 7.png Ben10 8.png Ben10 9.png Ben10 10.png Ben10 11.png ''Camp Lazlo'' '' Lazlo 1.png Lazlo 11.png Lazlo 3.png Lazlo 10.png Lazlo 9.png Lazlo 8.png Lazlo 7.png Lazlo 6.png Lazlo 5.png Lazlo 4.png Lazlo 2.png '' ''Class of 3000'' ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' '' knd 1.png knd 2.png knd 3.png knd 4.png knd 5.png knd 6.png knd 7.png knd 8.png knd 9.png knd 10.png knd 11.png knd 12.png knd 13.png knd 14.png knd 15.png knd 16.png knd 17.png knd 18.png knd 19.png knd 20.png knd 21.png knd 22.png '' ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' '' courage 1.png courage 2.png courage 3.png courage 4.png courage 5.png courage 6.png courage 7.png courage 8.png courage 9.png courage 10.png courage 11.png courage 12.png courage 13.png courage.png '' ''Dexter's Laboratory'' '' dexter 1.png dexter 2.png dexter 3.png dexter 4.png dexter 5.png dexter 6.png dexter 7.png dexter 8.png dexter 9.png dexter 10.png dexter 11.png dexter 12.png dexter 13.png dexter 14.png dexter 15.png '' ''Duck Dodgers'' '' duckdodgers 1.png duckdodgers 2.png duckdodgers 3.png duckdodgers 4.png duckdodgers 5.png duckdodgers 6.png duckdodgers 7.png duckdodgers 8.png duckdodgers 9.png duckdodgers 10.png duckdodgers 11.png duckdodgers 12.png duckdodgers 13.png duckdodgers 14.png duckdodgers 15.png '' ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' CityEds-Building the lemonade stand.png|Jonny is finds something desperately, while the Eds building the lemonade stand. Jonny found out that Plank is used as material for the lemonade stand and he forcibly pulled out. CityEds-Radio.png|The Eds are listening radio, using Jimmy's orthodontic appliances as antenna. CityEds-Shadows.png|Eddy says he think something is weird, but Ed and Double D are answered nothing's wrong. We can see closely at the Eds' shadows that Eddy have Double D's shadow, as well as Ed have Eddy's and Double D have Ed's. CityEds-Bad_jawbreaker.png|Ed tries to pick up his jawbreaker in a drain, so Eddy is holding him. When Ed succeed to picked up the jawbreaker, he removes garbage on jawbreaker and ate it. The scene of this bumper is also seen on The Cartoon Cartoon Show intro. CityEds-Water_flow.png|Ed passing the water current flowing on the road. CityEds-Lemonade.png|We can see a lemonade stand with lemonade in a pot and lot of lemons. CityEds-Mailbox.png|We can see a mailbox that have a envelope with Eddy's stamp. CityEds-Cul-de-Sac kids runs.png|In the Cul-de-Sac, the Eds, the Kanker sisters, Jimmy and Rolf are running. CityEds-Stars.png|The Eds are having fun with clashing. CityEds-Walking with sunset.png|The Eds walks to the Cul-de-Sac in sunset. CityEds-Back in 5 Minutes.png|The Eds are waiting for the Candyland store reopen from break. CityEds-Double D is in trouble.png|We can see Double D calls someone else while being suspended from the streetlight. CityEds-Bicycles.png|The Eds are riding their bicycles. Then suddenly Eddy's bicycle get clashed by a paper with the CN logo. CityEds-Don't worry, All ours now.png|We can see the Eds carrying a panel with the CN logo. CityEds-Photos of the 2004 CN logo.png|In near of the photo booth, lot of the CN logo photos scattered. The Eds walks with it behind. CityEds-Hey be careful.png|We can see the Eds, Jimmy and Jonny playing. When Double D's bicycle runs over Plank, we hear Jonny saying "Hey be careful!". CityEds-Eddy's bicycle.png|We can see Eddy's bicycle putted down the field. CityEds-Learn to fly (not a soon).png|We can see a stand it reads "Learn to fly (not a scam)". CityEds-Streetlight with shoes.png|We can see a streetlight with the tied shoes. eds.png Eene.png ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' Fosters 1.png Fosters 19.png Fosters 18.png Fosters 17.png Fosters 16.png Fosters 15.png Fosters 14.png Fosters 12.png Fosters 11.png Fosters 10.png Fosters 9.png Fosters 8.png Fosters 7.png Fosters 6.png Fosters 5.png Fosters 4.png Fosters 3.png Fosters 2.png ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' Billymandy 1.png Billymandy 21.png Billymandy 20.png Billymandy 18.png Billymandy 19.png Billymandy 17.png Billymandy 16.png Billymandy 15.png Billymandy 14.png Billymandy 13.png Billymandy 12.png Billymandy 11.png Billymandy 10.png Billymandy 9.png Billymandy 8.png Billymandy 7.png Billymandy 6.png Billymandy 5.png Billymandy 4.png Billymandy 3.png Billymandy 2.png ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' CityHHPAY-Hey_it's_Puffy_AmiYumi.jpeg|Ami and Yumi are going to the Malph's supermarket, but they are chased by the fans. CityHHPAY-Yumi_Electric_Shocked.png|Yumi's headphones are not working, while Ami plugs it until Yumi get zapped. CityHHPAY-Sold_Out.png|Outside the movie theatre, Yumi says that the "house rocked". CityHHPAY-Amplifier.png|Ami turns on the amplifier, now she rocks so extremely loud when the tour bus crashed. CityHHPAY-Sleeping.png|We see Ami and Yumi sleeping in the room. Suddenly, Ami throws a pillow to Yumi when she's snoring. CityHHPAY-Tour_Bus_in_the_evening_main_street.png|We see the tour bus in the evening at Main Street. CityHHPAY-Room_Overview.png|We see an overview of Ami and Yumi's room. CityHHPAY-Guitar_with_stickers.png|We see some stickers on the guitar, then the CN logo appears as well. CityHHPAY-Yumi_plays_guitar.png|Yumi plays guitar. CityHHPAY-Pillow.png|A pillow throws to Ami, but she's giving a raspberry. Puffy 4.png Puffy 3.png Puffy 1.png puffy 7.png Puffy 8.png ''Justice League'' '' jl 1.png|The Watchtower orbits the Earth jl 2.png|Batman gets his cape from the chair and puts it on jl 3.png jl 4.png jl 5.png jl 6.png jl 8.png jl 9.png jl 10.png jl 11.png '' ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' Juniperlee 1.png Juniperlee 2.png Juniperlee 3.png Juniperlee 4.png Juniperlee 5.png Juniperlee 6.png Juniperlee 7.png Juniperlee 8.png Juniperlee 9.png Juniperlee 10.png Juniperlee 11.png ''Megas XLR'' megasxlr 1.png megasxlr 2.png megasxlr 3.png megasxlr 4.png megasxlr 5.png megasxlr 6.png megasxlr 7.png megasxlr 8.png megasxlr 10.png megasxlr 11.png megasxlr 12.png megasxlr 9.png ''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' MGPAM 1.png MGPAM 2.png MGPAM 3.png MGPAM 4.png MGPAM 5.png MGPAM 6.png MGPAM 7.png MGPAM 8.png MGPAM 9.png MGPAM 10.png MGPAM 11.png ''The Powerpuff Girls'' ppg.png CityPPG-Good Night Professor.png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are goes to their room, while saying "good night" to the Professor. CityPPG-Hide n Seek.png|Buttercup playing hide and seek with her sisters in the living room. She still can't finds them at the end, but we can see Blossom hides on the pillar and Bubbles hides on ceiling. CityPPG-Blossom is interested for somewhat else.png|At the stairs from the second floor to the living room, we can see Professor Utonium and Blossom are goes to the first floor. CityPPG-The Girls and the Professor are back to the home.png|The Girls are back to the home with entering from the windows of their room. Shortly thereafter, the Professor and his car is back to the home. CityPPG-Professor's car.png|At the Malph's supermarket, the Professor forget the place that parked his car, but the Girls delivered it. CityPPG-Family fellowship.png|In the living room, we see Professor Utonium reading the newspaper. Then, the Girls arrives, and Blossom flame the fireplace with her heat vision. CityPPG-Family Photo.png|We can see a family photo with the Girls and the Professor. CityPPG-Wanted Posters.png|In the city, Blossom flying with the wanted posters of Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks, the Gangreen Gang and the Amoeba Boys behind. CityPPG-Professor at gas station.png|We can see Professor Utonium is waiting for finishes the charging gasoline of his car. CityPPG-Hotline.png|We can see the Powerpuff Hotline shaking eyes to the side. CityPPG-Art of war.png|We can see a book it reads "ART of WAR: Property of Buttercup", and hear Bubbles giggling. 349ED510-F9FD-4EBC-B2CF-7058B48A8A5F.png|We can see the table with the pizza pieces. In European Spanish version, we can hear voices of the Professor and the Girls. CityPPG-Mug.png|We can see mug in desk. CityPPG-So much papers.png|The Mayor and Ms. Bellum are walking on the Townsville city office. CityPPG-Fuzzy in the Girls' house.png|At the near of the Utonium house, we can see fainted Fuzzy Lumpkins felling. CityPPG-Clone kits are here.png|We can see poster it reads "Clone Kits are Here: Tenured Professors 40% Off!". ppg 2.png PPG bumper-View of the living room.PNG ''Squirrel Boy'' '' Squirrelboy 1.png Squirrelboy 2.png Squirrelboy 3.png Squirrelboy 4.png Squirrelboy 5.png Squirrelboy 6.png Squirrelboy 7.png Squirrelboy 8.png '' ''Teen Titans'' titans 1.png titans 2.png titans 3.png titans 4.png titans 5.png titans 6.png titans 7.png titans 8.png titans 9.png titans 10.png titans 11.png titans 12.png titans 13.png titans 14.png titans 15.png titans 16.png titans 17.png titans 18.png ''Tom and Jerry'' '' tomjerry 1.png tomjerry 2.png tomjerry 3.png tomjerry 4.png tomjerry 5.png tomjerry 6.png tomjerry 7.png tomjerry 8.png tomjerry 9.png tomjerry 10.png tomjerry 11.png tomjerry 12.png tomjerry 13.png tomjerry 14.png tomjerry 15.png Taj.png '' ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? '' scooby 1.png scooby 2.png scooby 3.png scooby 4.png scooby 5.png scooby 6.png scooby 7.png scooby 8.png scooby 9.png scooby 10.png scooby 11.png scooby 12.png scooby 13.png scooby 14.png '' Crossover bumpers 15-second bumpers 30-second bumpers 60-second bumpers Other bumpers Generic bumpers (used for animated comedies) CityEds-Come on Ed.png|Ed has put his head in the newspaper repository, Double D and Eddy are tries to putting out him. CityEds-Plank with candies.png|We can see Plank eating candies outside the Candyland store. CityPPG-Ms. Bellum in the photo booth.png|At the photo booth, Ms. Bellum taked the photos. Puffy 2.png cncom 1.png cncom 2.png cncom 3.png cncom 4.png cncom 6.png cncom 7.png cncom 8.png cncom 9.png cncom 10.png Generic bumpers (used for action and anime shows) cnact 1.png cnact 2.png cnact 3.png cnact 4.png cnact 5.png cnact 6.png cnact 7.png "Normal day in the city" bumpers Fosters_13.png ''Cartoon Theatre (2004-2006) ''Cartoon Theatre'' (2006-2007) Hoilday bumpers Halloween Christmas Easter Summer 2005 Summer 2006 Fosters 20.png Fosters 21.png Fosters 22.png Fosters 23.png Fosters 24.png Fosters 25.png Fosters 26.png Seasonal bumpers Winter Summer Fall International additions ''Robotboy'' These bumpers made in Europe. In early 2006, they were adapted for use in the USA. ''Powerpuff Girls Z'' Used in Japan. ''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' Used in Europe, but this is the only bumper to feature Adi from the show. Generic bumpers Category:Lists Category:Bumpers Category:Articles needing images